Percy Jackson and The Sorcerer
by Namikaze Nara
Summary: You know, there is a moment when I believe that my life has been cursed, or some dark gods take offence from my existence and decide to make my life as miserable as possible. And it's once again being proved when i transffered to the museum when there is a three teens in a quest to saving the world and facing Hydra! Oh well, might as well see where this is going.


Hello there, Nara here. With a new story of Percy Jackson Fanfic.

The Original character i used is come from my original story.

This one follows the movie version. Why? Well, i couldn't find my first book unfortunately. So that's why i settled with the movie version. Though i'm currently reading the second book.

I know there is a lot of difference between the movie and te books, and the movie skipped a lot of things. Like the battle with Ares. But please bear with it.

Oh yeah, disclaimer. I have nothing but the Original Character

You know, there is a moment when I believe that my life has been cursed, or some dark gods take offence from my existence and decide to make my life as miserable as possible.

It all beginning after I save the world (again) by facing Redralca, the one who held the origin of magic and the title of strongest sorcerer and the God of Sorcery itself, by summoning a god be honest black hole that said could shallow the world itself. The forgotten and impossible spell, World Eaten by God.

I should have died there and then. It's not a spell means for a mortal to use, not to mentions the injury I got from fighting her. But no. Amaterasu decide I should not died yet. She takes my battered form and nursed me to health.

It took three months even for her to bring me to my health. And once again, Fate decide to throw another curve ball at me in the form of Susanoo who attacks Amaterasu's house when he's drunk! The stupid God decide to drink unholy amount of Liquor while chatting with Tsukiyomi.

In worry, Amaterasu decide to transfer me to another place while she resolved the situation. That wouldn't be bad, no. In fact, it should give me a time to take a little break from all the magical problems.

The problem? She transfer me to a certain museum where there's a three teens who is in the middle of FIGHTING THE HYDRA!

"WHY IN THE SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING THE HYDRA!? NO, WHY THERE IS A HYDRA IN THE MUSEUM IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" I shouted out loud to the three person who's trying their best to prevent the hydra to eat their head.

"This is not the time! I will explain after we finish this dragon here!" The one who have short blonde hair and aqua-blue eyes shouted back at me, using his shield to bash one of the Hydra heads.

I sighed, flicked my hand to summon a wall of wind that blocking the fire that should roasted me alive. Now, what should I do I wonder.

[You know.] A voice said from my head. [You could just summon the lightning bolt and electrocute this big lizards!] I inadvertently flinched by the sheer amount of voice the voice used.

"While you're right," I mumbled, blocking another head with my sword. "I didn't want to demolished this museum and have to pay unholy amount of money for it!"

"What should we do!?" The satyr shouted, ducked behind the pillar and narrowly avoided the Hydra sharp teeths.

"Well, anyone knows how did Heracles beat that thing?" I asked, jumped back and flicked my hand to summon the flames and makes it flinched back.

"He scorched the neck to make sure it's not grow back." The woman in blonde hair and grey eyes answered back. I nodded and turned my head to the first boy.

"You cut the head, I burn the neck. Deal?" I asked, and the boy nodded.

"Deal." And we sprung into actions.

They boy dashed and fly, narrowly avoiding one of the head and cut it with his sword. I dashed at the same moment and raised my hand to the neck he just cut.

"O sancta flamma, exaudi oratiónem meam, et consurgens conbures peccati in te coccino!" I chanted, and from my outstretched hand a burst of crimson flame flared and burned the neck, scorched it.

The neck didn't grew again after that.

"It worked!" The satyr exclaimed. I forced to roll back to dodge another head before that said head decapitated, courtesy to the boy sword. I didn't waste any time and summoned another fire to burn it, much weaker than the previous one but still enough to do the job.

"Woho!" The boy shouted, seemingly as if he have the time of his life. I didn't blame him. It's not everyday you could cut Hydra necks.

"Another!" The woman shouted, one precious second before another head spewed jet of flames to the boy. Fortunately, her warning does the job as the boy hurriedly using his shield to block the flames.

While that said head busy with the boy, I used the distractions to used another head that attacked me as jumping board and slashed the head that attacked the boy before I flicked my left hand to burn the neck.

Sadly, this one doesn't work because in the next moments two heads emerged from said neck.

"What the!? It's not fair!" The boy whined before avoiding another head that barreled his way.

"I got the pearl! Let's run!" The woman suddenly shouted. I turned my head and have to blink at the green pearls in her hands.

What a powerful artifact doing in a place like this!? Is this some kind of secret museum!?

The boy decide that yes, it's better to run away than have to face four headed Hydra, two can spewed fire from its unholy breath.

I shrugged and run after them, summoning the wall of wind to block its advanced.

"Open the door!" The satyr shouted, while the woman banging her fist to the door.

"I won't open!" The woman shouted back desperately. Oh mother, are they idiot!?

"Make way!" I shouted back, and they hurriedly comply without complain. I dashed towards the door and raised me free left hand towards it.

"Framea tonitrui!" I shouted, and from my outstrecthed hand a lightning shot, blasted the door outward. The teens didn't waste any time as they hurriedly running outside, I closely follow behind.

"Go to the car!" The boy shouted. We hurriedly entering the car. "Hurry Man!" He shouted, and the satyr hurriedly turned on the engine.

[We won't make it in time.] Another voice calmly said from me head, this time silky and mature, and I can't help but nodded. The hydra already right behind us, and it won't take it ten seconds before it reached us.

Oh well, we are already outside, so it's not like my previous limiter apply here. I raised my hand towards the sky and closed my eyes.

"Ego is qui caelum potentiam dederit, praeter iudicium peccator." I chanted and opened me eyes as soon I finish it while bringing my down my hand to the hydra. The sky rumbled and from it fall the holy spear in the lighting form and completely engulfed the Hydra in its bright aching powers. And when it's gone, it's leave a ten meter crackers with the staggering form of hydra in the center. The lightning is not enough to kill it, but it enough to petrify it for a few minutes

"De Immortales! That's awesome!" The boy whistled, and I can't help but puffed in pride.

"As I thought, that magical prowess only possible for the childs of Hecate. You are another Demi-god aren't you?" The woman narrowed her eyes at me. I blinked in surprise at her sudden question.

"Demi-God? Can't say I am." I replied back. Unfortunately, it's failed to placate said woman.

"We can talk about it later, over food preferably. For now we should go before that hydra regain its control over its body." The satyr said as he began to drive the car away. Not to soon if I might add, if the sound of serene would be any indication.

Soon we found ourselves in the restaurant, eating meat sticks and orange juices. I shallow the last part of my meal and then take a sip of my juices.

"So," The woman began. "Could you tell us who are you and why are you in that place?" I ignored her in favor for my juices. This is quite good.

I placed my juices in the table before taking a deep breath. "Nara Namikaze. Before I explain my side of story, I want to hear yours." I replied back. The three of them glanced at each other before nodded.

"First of all," The woman began. "What did you know about Olympus?" And the woman began explaining everything. From their identity (The boy called Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. The woman called Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, and the satyr called Grover Underwood) to the existence of Gods to the ordeal they're in. Thorough the story I keep my silent, closed my eyes to better understand their story. It takes her half an hour to finish explain things for me, and I can't help but frowned.

"So you're saying…" I began saying, for the first time since she began explaining her situations. "That Zeus accusing you that you steal her master bolt, without prove I might add, and because of that Hades send Minotaur to kidnap your mother, and now you're in journey to collecting the pearls that can be used to send you away from underworld?" I asked, and all three of them nodded.

I couldn't help but marveled at the apparent stupidity of Zeus. Then again, this comes from the one who always brings trouble in history, so I shouldn't be surprised. But still,

"I didn't know Zeus were this stupid." I said out loud, earning a gasp from the three of them and a rumble of lightning from the sky. Not that I care.

"You… You shouldn't use his name lightly, let alone insult him!" Annabeth chastise me, but I raised my hand to stop her.

"It's the truth. Can't he realize that by proclaimed you're stealing his bolt, everyone would move to capture you and take it from you to overthrow him. And beside, accusing you without prove itself is already prove enough to his stupidity. And he even declaring a war against Poseidon. Without his master bolt, he's as good as done against Poseidon!" I said vehemently. Honestly, how can he become King of Gods again? Oh yeah, he trick his brother.

The rumbled sound of thunder in the sky gotten louder, but again I ignore it. It's not like he could touch me, not with the ancient rule binding him. And even if he broke the rule and attacked me, it's not like I'm just a mere helpless mortal.

The three teens in front of me seems trying their best to imitate the fish on the ground, and hence I decide to take another sip from my juice. Really good. I really ought to give a nice tip for the chef.

"You…" Percy began, seems to be the first one who broke away from whatever spell that binding them. "You're insulting God! I don't know if it's called bravery or stupidity!" He exclaimed.

"Bravery." I replied back.

"Stupidity." The woman retorted back. I let out a long sigh before shakes my head.

"Looks here, I'm gonna help you three to collecting the pearls, pick up your mother, and go straight to Olympus just so I could avoid being swept away in the War of Gods. Not pleasant things I tell you." I said. The woman narrowed her head warily at me. Good, it seems Annabeth is the brain behind this group.

"And how could we trust you, son of Hecate?" She asked, and I couldn't help but raised my eyebrow at her question. He also called me such in the car before.

"And what do you mean by I'm the son of Hecate?" I asked back. Annabeth snorted and crossing her hand in front of her breast.

"Please, it is really obvious. Only Her child could have that magical Prowess. Your ability in manipulating Mist clearly indicated that you're the Son of Hecate." She explained, and my others eyebrow joined its twin.

"And why, pray tell me, that you believe that only Demi-God could use magic? I know my father and mother, and none are God." I replied back. Against Annabeth snorted, and it begins tick me off.

"There is no way a normal mortal could use magic." She replied back, backed up by Grover nod. I sighed and shakes my head.

"And yet it not change the fact that none of my parents are God. And before you suggest it, there is no way my father would cheat with another woman, even if it's a God." I said full of confidence. No, my parents would not cheat.

"Is it possible…" Percy begans, and my sharp eyes instantly turned to him, make him flinched. "That it is your ancestor, perhaps your grandmother, who is the child of Hecate?" He asked, make all of us paused.

Wait… It is really possible!

[I do believe it is make sense.] This time, the voice that I'm very familiar said. [Afterall, you're so attuned to magic that it even allow you to use syncro without take-over.] She said, and I nodded my head. While my magic come from the artifact I wear, it's not change the fact that they're so attuned to me that I could use their full power.

"It is… possible." I said, and Annabeth puffed with victorious smile.

"Well regardless of Nara ancestry, where's next?" Grover asked and Percy hurriedly unrolling a map from his pocket. I watched as the map began unravelling an image of building and the words "Hotel Lotus, Las vegas".

"We got the good one this time." Grover said, smirk plastered on his face.

"We are here~" Grover exclaimed excitedly, and I see not only him seems excieted by the prospect they're in Las Vegas.

"Woho~" Percy exclaimed and Annabeth looks around in wonder. Me? I'm busy trying to reading the damn map!

"I don't understand! According to the map we should be close to some kind of Lion-shaped building. Do you see one? For I don't see any!" I shouted in desperation! This thing isn't updated I told you!

Annabeth take the map from me, turn it 90 degrees, before nodded her head. "Turn to right in the next intersection. We are already close." She said, and my jaw fall to the ground. How… But…

She turned into me and smirked victoriously. "You read it in a wrong way." She said in a mocking tune. I snatched the damn map from her and try to read it in her way and compare it with my surrounding…. Turn out she's right.

Dammit! How could I failed to read a map while this little girl could? And the laughter in my head certainly didn't help to boost my confidence.

"Don't worry pal. Daughter of Athena remember?" The Satyr said, gently squeezing my shoulder. I nodded my head and throw the map back to her, which she caught casually, the smirk never leave her.

"There it is! Lotus Casino." Percy suddenly exclaimed, and all of us turned into the said building. It's a colorful building, with some sort of red flowers as its mascot. All in all, it's a pretty eye-catching building, a place where those who have money would go to.

That is, if it's didn't have some sort of bounded field that separated it with the rest of the world.

[There is something in that building.] The voice said. [You should not let your guard down. I'll call Riku in case you have to open space gate to run away.] She continued, and I nodded in grateful.

"Thank you… Aura." I whispered back, and I could sense she's smiling back before retreated from my mind. I raised my head to see everyone in the car staring at me. "What?"

"You're talking on your own?" Percy ask, and I can't help but raised my eyebrows. They hear that? Even though I'm already making sure to whispered.

"No I'm not." I said dismissively. Annabeth opened her mouth to protest but I hurriedly cut her off by opening the door. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." I said, beckoning for them to follow me. Annabeth closed her mouth and walked out of the car, and the rest followed.

I could not help but whistle at the building. It's really looks majestic when you see it up close like this.

But the bounded field that covered the building is a magnitude more impressive than the building itself. It literally cut off the stream of time itself from the building. I don't know how it is works, but it's certainly not something a mortal could do.

"You will never want to leave. Sound the one who makes this casino is a very confidence person." Grover said. I turned my attention into the words etched above the entrance. It's looks harmless, the usual words businessman would use to advertise theirs product.

And yet it's ringing many of my warning bells. Something wrong, that is what my instinct told me.

"Don't let your guard down." I said softly. I could sense everyone stare at me, but I ignore it. I glanced around me to find anything out of place, and found that the guards around us aren't human. Their life force is just so wrong.

"Nara?" Percy asked. I turned to him with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's have fun!" I exclaimed with a fake excited face before walked to them and push them. When I'm sure no guards watching us I leaned and whispered to their ears.

"Watch out, the guards isn't human. And there's some kind of field covered this building." I said before releasing them and opened the doors. I hear Annabeth stopped Percy and Grover from over-reacting. Good, at least someone have a good head in her neck.

"This is what I call Casino!" I exclaimed out loud, looking around me in fake awed. I could hear Grover agread with me and Annabeth who explained the history of casino to us, something that makes me stopped and turned slack-jawed at her.

"What? I know my stuff." She said proudly, and I have to force myself to shake my head.

"Lotus flowers?" Someone asked. I turned into the not-human waitress offering some kind of cookies in the form of lotus flowers to us. I received one in order to avoid suspicions, and everyone followed me.

"Do we have to pay for this? Oi?" Grover asked, but the not-human waitress already waked away. He shrugged then bite the cookies. I'm just about to follow him where suddenly my hand stopped working.

[Wait.] The voice in my head said. [Watch what happens to the Satyr first.] She said. I'm just about to protest when Grover and the rest suddenly acting strange. It's as if they're in some kind of trance, just like they just consume drugs.

"Is this…" I whispered, and I sense the one in my head nodded. Damn, there's some kind of drugs in this cookies that affected our mind!

[Regardless, bite it, but do not shallow it. We don't want the guards to be suspicious about us. Let them be affected for the time being. Meanwhile, you should find the pearl.] The voice said, and I nodded my head. I really could rely on her when it's about planning.

"Thanks for the advice Levy." I whispered, before taking out the cookies out of my mouth when I'm sure no one is watching.

For the next one hour I spend walking around the casino. And as it turns out, it's not easy to find the blasted pearl, especially when you have to act as if you're in some kind of sugar-high. The not-human waitress who keeps offering the poisoned cookies didn't help either.

[Nara.] Levy whispered, and my head suddenly moved by itself to my left. I try to see what she means when I noticed the green-bright pearl used as some kind of rolling ball. Finally, I found it.

I let out a long sigh before takes a sip from my canned drinks. Now how could I get it I wonder.

Hmm, I could use my powers to make an ice ball. The problem is how to exchange it with the pearl and make sure no one noticed it.

And in the first place my ice ball would have blue color. But the pearl have green. Hmm, can illusions work to those not-human guards I wonder?

"Nara!" Someone exclaimed from my right side, and it takes all of my willpowers to not beheaded him there and then. I turned and see that yes, it is Percy. And it seems he's already break from his daze. "This is bad. I-"

I cut him off using my fingers and glanced around me, making sure no one is watching. "I know." I whispered back when I'm sure no-one is pays us any attentions. "It's the lotus flower. Anyway, I found the pearl already. Now we just have to think how to take it, wakes up Grover and Annabeth, and run for our life."

Percy seems surprised but hurriedly nodded. He glanced toward the pearl and to his immediate surroundings, and I can't help but smiled. Son of Poseidon indeed.

"How will we do this?" He asked. I glanced towards the pearl before to the form of Annabeth who is in the middle of playing some kind of game.

"You get Annabeth and Grover. Try to not draw any suspicions, but if it's not possible, do it in haste. Wake them up and go to the entrance. I'll follow right behind you." I said. He nodded determinedly. "In three. One, two…Three." And we both sprung into actions.

Percy walked away, as normal as possible toward Annabeth. I myself inserting my hand to my pocket. The temperature around me suddenly dropped, and it's not takes long before I take out a perfect blue crystal ball. I gently blow my breath at it, turned it into green. Perfect.

Now, how to exchange it with the original pearl…

I walked towards the dealer before I stumbled, knocked the dealer aside and use my hand to support myself to the board. I hurriedly get up and helping the dealer to get up.

"I'm sorry about that." I said. The dealer glared at me but son dismissed me with a warning. I nodded and walked away to the entrance. The original pearl tucked safely in my pocket.

Sometimes, I wondered why I didn't just become a thief. I'm sure I could make a lot of fortune.

"Get here!" Someone shouted. I turned to see Percy and the rest running away from the guard. I turned and see there's a car right at the front of the entrance. I turned again and they're running straight toward it.

I dashed towards it, dodging every guard that stands in my way. One of them swung a stick towards me, but I decked and spin my body before kicked him right at his chest, makes him fly away and hit his friend. I continued my dash and throw the door open before jumped into the driver seat.

"Hurry!" I shouted, and the rest hurriedly jumped into the platform and entering the car. I didn't waste any time and instantly turn on the engine before stomp the gas as hard as possible.

The car flared into life, moving straight into the door in maximum speed, forcing the guards to abandon their post and jumped out of the way. We broke straight out of the door and I hurriedly turned it to the right before following the road, and thorough it never slowing down.

"Woho! That's amazing!" Grover exclaimed, and I can't help but grinned. It's just like a movie, and we're some kind of secret agents.

"How long we stay there?" Annabeth asked. I turned towards the clock on the mobile and frowned.

"Almost two days." I said, earning a gasp from my passenger.

"Impossible! We only stay for hours." Percy asked, but I shrugged.

"Remember the field I'm talking about?" I asked, earning a nod. "Well, it's screwing the stream of time inside the building. One hour in there is the same of one day in outside." I said matter of factly. And considering how we are on time-limit mission, it's a really bothersome place.

"Than we only have three days to take your mother and go to Olympus!" Annabeth shouted, making me cringed. Did she must shouted like that.

"That's plenty of time. Where's next?" I asked. Grover spread the map and whistled. I glanced and see that our next destination is Hollywood. I go to the side and stopped, earning a few questioning stare from them.

"Anyone know where is that?" I asked sheepishly.

"I really couldn't believe you didn't know where is Olympus man." Grover said. I just let out a sigh and leaned back.

"Not my fault I'm not native to this land." I retorted back. We could already see the words Hollywood from the windows. And according to Grover, it would take around half hour before we reached our destination. I take out my PsP from my pocket and began playing.

"You… play a game when you're in a world-saving mission?" Percy asked incrediously. I glanced at him before turned my attention back to my console.

"Narukami Yuu saving the world by making friends. Why I can't saving the world by playing games?" I asked without looking. I could feel their incredulous and disbelief stare, but I ignore it.

"We are here." Grover exclaimed half hour later. I glanced to see that yes, we are arrived. The problem are I haven't reached save point.

"Give me two minutes until I reach save point." I said. Unfortunately, Annabeth won't have any of it as she takes my PsP and turn it off. I stared at her and my PsP at her hand before shouted in rage.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" I shouted. She throw the PSP back at me and glaring.

"What have I done!? World is at stake here and you would delay it for the same of game!?" She shouted back. I glared at her hotly and nodded.

"Yes I will! The world won't suddenly combust in the span of two minutes!" I shouted back. She just about to retorted back when Percy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Now now, we shouldn't fight with ourselves." He said before turned to me. "Looks, I will help you with your game later after we finish this. For now, let's focus on the quest alright?" He asked. I puffed but relented.

"Remember your promise." I said before turned my back and walked ahead. Really, that woman is really get on my nerves.

[You couldn't blame her.] Aura said. [Unlike you, she haven't had any experience of doing this kind of thing. She must be pretty tense.] She continued, and no matter how much I try, I couldn't deny her logic.

I stopped before sighed and turned my body to her. She's seems to be still angry and glared at me.

"Looks…" I began, drawing her, and by extension, Percy and Grover attention. "I know you must be very tense. But you're worrying over this too much." Unfortunately, it seems my words just served to full her anger at me.

"Worrying too much!? Don't you see the Gods already preparing for war!?" She shouted, pointing to the blacked sky. I turned to the sky before back to her and sighed.

"Do you really think it's that easy?" I asked, making her stopped in confusion. "Gods always bonds with rule. It would take them at least one more weeks before they began their war. Plenty of time to convince that Percy isn't the one who stole the Master Bolt." I explained. Annabeth seems to be trying to deny my logic, as futile as that might be.

"He's right Annabeth…" Grover continued, before flinched when Annabeth cold stare turned into him.

Annabeth keeps silent before finally relented and sighed. "Fine. I apologize for what I have done. But I…" She began hesitantly. Percy placed his hand on her shoulder before smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I know how you feel. We are feels that way." He said, gesturing toward himself and Grover. "Nara is the weird one to not feel any worry over this." He said jokingly. Or it should be. Annabeth widened her eyes at Percy apparent off-comment before whipped her head toward me so fast it makes me wonder it hasn't come off.

"Percy makes a point. How can you stay calm even in this kind of situation?" She asked warily. I snorted before turned my back.

"It's not my first time saving the world." I answered back before began walking away, leaving the surprised form of three of them.

Thorough the way they keeps bombarding me with question after question, which I ignore them. It's not the time to reveal my identity. No, it won't give as much impact as I want.

Not my fault I want to looks as cool as possible when I unravel my secret.

"We are here." I said, cutting Annabeth off. She turned to the mound right beside the word Hollywood.

"Woe to all depraved souls." Percy muttered. I'm just about to turn to ask what he's saying when the mound suddenly colapsed, making way to some kind of entrance.

"Wow~" Grover awed. I whistle in appreciation before walking in, the rest following.

The inside is very dark, with only a single man standing over a ferry, and some candle around him lighting him. I'm just about to ask how to reach underworld when the gate suddenly closed on its own.

"We are stuck here it seems."Percy stated. I let out a long sigh and walked toward the man.

"Excuse me, but we wish to see Hades. May you tell us how to reach him?" I asked in a polite tone. The man turned to me with his icy empty eyes.

"The life do not allowed here. Die, and come back." He said before turned his head back. Sigh, I should have expected this.

"What should we do?" Percy asked. I think about it when idea struck me. If I remember correctly, God tend to underpay their underlings. So…

"Anyone have hell currency?" I asked. Annabeth eyes lit with understanding and fished her pockets before taking out some kind of gold coins.

"Here." She handed it to me. I received it before turned to the man. "I opened my hand to show the man the golden coins in my hand.

"One person for each coin, and one bonus to ensure we arrived safely." I declared. The man looking over the coins before stretched his open palm at me. As soon as I placed the coins in his hand the finger closed around the coins jealousy.

"Climb aboard." He declared. We all exchange glance and nodded before we all ride the ferry. The gate behind us opened, and in an instant my battle instinct went to full alert.

The cries of the damned. The scream of sinner. The rotting smell of decayed and roasted flesh filled the air.

"This…." Percy said in disbelief and terror. I couldn't blame him. Even I shocked at what I witnessed in this place.

"Hell, the place where the sinner being tortured and all the dream destroyed." The ferryman said, his words give the place more graffiti.

"I want to vomit." Grover said, and Annabeth looks like she's already in the verge of jumped from the ferry just so she could run away from this place. That's when it stuck me.

This place will send us into madness. I turned to Percy who looked around worriedly, Annabeth who is currently contemplating on commit suicide, and Grover who takes out a bronze knife, seemingly soon will follow Annabeth.

"YOU GUYS!" I shout aloud, making all of them flinched and turned into me. "We really ought to go to amusement park after this. Really, this place will give me nightmare." I said jokingly. I'm not the best joker out there, but that's not my intention from the start.

Annabeth eyes lit with understanding, and Grover hurriedly throwing his pocket to the sea of flames below us. The Ferryman only chuckled, his previously empty eyes lit with amusement as he staring at me.

"Kukuku, so you realized it." He said in his usual creepy voice. I glared at him and holding the urge to blasted his face with lightning.

"Why won't you warn us?" I asked in a barely contained furry. Instead his chuckle turned into full-blown laughter.

"Surely you didn't believe that a journey to hell would be that easy." He said, gesturing to Annabeth who trying her best to fight the madness that slowly creeping to her brain, so are Grover. Percy is the least affected between the trio, but even he have hard time regaining his consciousness.

I gritted my teeth so hard it's chattering. This is dangerous. I myself and Percy would be safe. I have experienced something more maddening than this hell, and Percy is the son of Poseidon. But that two wouldn't be easily fight the effect.

"You two." I said, and both of them latched into my words like a drowning man. "I will send you into an illusion world until we arrived. Is it fine?" I asked, and both of them nodded furiously.

"As long as we could run away from this place." Annabeth said desperation tainted her usual confidence voice. I nodded and stretched my hand to both of them.

"Somnus. Mirabili decidet super abyssum, et videte." I chanted solemnly, and soon both fall unconsciousness, falling into wonderland, the fake paradise.

The ferryman chuckled, but not offering any comments. I turned to Percy and nodded. He nodded back before holding Annabeth in protective embrace. I do the same to Grover.

"How long until we arrived?" I asked. The Ferryman turned to me and chukled.

"Around one hour in your world time." He said, and I nodded. One hour in this hell-hole, doing our best to maintain our sanity. Not something I'm looking forward for.

One hour later we could see the big mansion in the horizon. I let out a sigh of relief and slumped down.

Just in time. It wouldn't be long before me and Percy fall to the madness. I shudder to think what will happen if it were me that's being tortured below.

"We have arrive." The Ferryman said. I nodded before dragging Grover body with me, Percy following with Annabeth. He chuckled before going away, and his chuckle could still be heard even when he already disappeared from our sight.

"That man gives me a creep." Percy shuddered, and I nodded in agreement. I turned to the sleeping form of Annabeth and Grover and almost feel bad I have to wake them up to this hell.

Percy only stared at me as I once again outstretched my hand to their face and snapping my fingers. Instantly both of them opened their eyes and looks around them groggily before the reality catch up to them as they sit straight almost immediately.

"Are you two okay?" Percy asked. Annabeth turned towards Percy before nodded hesitantly, hand in her pocket searching for her knife. Fortunately, we already confiscated every dangerous weapons from their body.

"We should hurry. Before any of us affected by this hell." I said, and the two of them instantly on their feet. I nodded before turned towards the door that will lead us to the rule of this realm, Hades.

I could hear all three of them gulped. I bracing myself and throw the door open, leading all of them into some sort of hall. Above us is a very beautiful lamp, with candle as it's light source. The wall covered in some kind of painting, gives the place a more majestic feels. Two stairs in front of us leads into the second floor, with a single door in between them.

"Majestic." Annabeth said. I beckoned them to follow me, leading them to the only door and open it. Inside is some kind guest room. With a fireplace cracked alive with bright orange flame. One sofa placed right in front of the fireplace, and to another placed at each said, facing the table in between.

And a single man sitting in the center sofa, holding a cup of drink in his hand. His apparent is those of Metal fan. Black leather jacket over black shirt, with Black jeans and some kind of chain functioning as a belt. He have a very thick mustache, deep black eyes, and a very handsome face.

Another woman sitting beside him. He also have black hair and black eyes, wearing some kind of purple dress. Eternal frown marched into her beautiful face.

"Welcome." The man declared grandiosely, his voice echoing thorough the room. His face set into leers as if we are some kind of bug before his juggernaut. "My nephew and his…friends." He said, snorted at our apparent.

I holding back my urge to blasted this man here. Afterall, for all of his arrogances, in the end, he's still a God. One of the Elder even.

"Come here, my nephew." He beckoned. And Percy, though hesitantly, followed him. I let them for a few seconds to turned my attention to the room. Committing as much as possible into my mind in case, no without a doubt, when it's turned into a battle.

"Satyr~" The woman exclaimed, and I instantly went on full alert even when the woman walked past me to the Grover. "I haven't had one visited me befor." She said in a seductive tone as she gently caress Grover goat.

I ignore her. Persephone is not a threat. That is if she's even want to sided with Hades, considering how he treat her in the legends.

No, the only treat here is him. I glared at the back of Hades, hand flexed in preparations. Soon enough, he shouted, before grapping one of the ball and throw it to the ground, letting out a lot of dust before it's turned into a middle aged woman in messy hair.

"Percy." The woman said. Percy instantly shouted "Mom." Before throwing her shiled and jumped into her embrace. I waited, before making sure she's genuine and not some imitations Hades prepared for us before Hades suddenly laughed, raising a spear of lightning in his hand.

Zeus Master Bolt… But Percy said…

"Liar." He said, though he's might as well as laughing with his tone. Percy shakes his head desperately.

"I don't know it got there! It's not even my shield!" He defended himself. I command my sword to come as soon as I told it to inside my mind.

"No! Luke! He's the one who stole the lightning bolt. He used us!" Annabeth exclaimed, walking to Percy and standing beside him. Me and Grover also follows her, standing right beside her.

"Feed them to the souls." Hades said, leered. And suddenly the fireplace behind us exploded, and from it come the soul of damnations in a fiery form trying to reach us, bring us to hell.

Persephone barked something, and Hellhound arrived from the door. Forcing us to take a step back, making us closer to the soul.

Sigh, as I thought. It's really unavoidable.

[It's the time.] Levy said, and I nodded.

"You know," I said, casually. "I can't just let you have that Lightning Bolt. Not if I wish to preserve the world." I said, making Hades openly laughed at me.

"What can you do mortal?" He said, before laughing out loud. I let out a grim smile.

"This." I said, before dashing. A hole appeared before ma and from it come a sword which I instantly take out. It's have black color from the hilt to the shard point.

Juuchi Yosamu, or ten thousand cold nights. The sword that cuts everything.

I swing my sword at him, and Hades only have a split second to raise the lightning and block my attack. But his form is to sloppy, too unbalanced, and that's why he can't prepare for my follow up attack. I spin and swung my sword as hard as possible. He block it with his lightning, but my powers is enough to throw him backwards.

Of course, he's called a God not for nothing. He's instantly rolled back and regain his balanced.

But I won't let him. Give him time and he will turned into his true form. Something that would put me In a disadvantage. That's why instead I dashed, pressing him with blow after blow after blow. My sword, fuming with power, and his lightning, crackled with electricity, meets in contest of power. Blows after blows send powers strikes around us, destroying everything.

He swept his hand In an attempt to beheaded me, but I ducked my head before slashing my sword at his chest. He jumped back to dodge it before raising his lightning and shot it towards me.

I spun, barely dodging it before dashing towards him, my left hand raised, and from it the spear of lightning shot. He blocks it with his lightning, swept it aside as if it's a mere fly.

But it's do the job. I instantly right in front of his face and swung my sword. He ducked before trying to stab my heart with the lightning. I once again spun, but instead of retreating the lightning he swept it towards my stomach. I instantly bring down my sword to block it.

I swept it aside before once again pressing him with more attacks, slash, stab, slash, beam of light. I use everything I have in my disposal, magic, sword skill, Reinforcement, agility. And yet it could only barely holding him from turned into his true form.

But it's fine. Afterall, despite he being a God, he's not a God of Fighter. I'm superior than him in term of sword play, that's make appearance as soon as the battle begun. He's might be stronger and faster than me. But I'm more skilled than him. And that's enough to give me the advantage.

He swung his lightning from below diagonally, and I take a step back to dodge it. I just about to rolled back when I noticed it.

This is the chance I'm waiting for!

I swung my sword. He bring down his sword in believe I would attack his chest. That's why he's unprepared when I suddenly turned my course of attack to his wrist, cutting it. The spear fly from his hand, along with his fist.

The moment of surprise is all it took for me to raise my hand to the lightning and caught it.

Unfortunately, that's the only moment I have before he's regained his bearing and his eyes turned into crimson.

"Uh oh.." I turned my back and dashed towards Percy and the rest. Master Bolt in my left hand and my sword at my right hand.

"USE THE PEARL AND GO TO OLYMPUS. GROVER WILL GO WITH ME!" I shouted. Percy instantly snapped back from his shock as he hurriedly gives the pearl to Annabeth and his mother before crushing it beneath their foot.

Their form turned into mist before disappeared. I could feel the heat behind me, the roar just gives me confirmation that yes, it's time to run away.

"Aperi, porta in Valhalla!" I shouted before raised my right hand and swung my sword, cutting the space itself, making some sort of Portal. I instantly kicked Grover shocked form towards it before turning back, raising my sword and lightning to block the fireball hurled towards my face. Unfortunately, it's exploded and send me flying. Fortunately, it's send me flying towards the portal.

As soon as I passing the gate, I give the silent command to close it. Another fire ball flying towards me, but fortunately, the gate closed right as when the fire ball about to pass it.

Though it didn't help me stopped my fly as I hit the wall, hard, knocked my breath away.

"Nara!" Someone shouted as he or she running toward me and helping me get up.

"Thank you." I said, holding my head to make the dizziness go away, unfortunately I didn't have much luck.

"Here. Drink this." The voice said, offering some kind of drink to me. I received it and gulped it in one go. Instantly everything become clearer.

I turned my head to see it was Annabeth who gives me the drink. I smiled in gratitude before getting up, though I'm still a bit to unsteady and almost fall if it's not because Percy who caught me.

"Thanks man." I said, and Percy nodded back.

"De Immortales! You go toe to toe with Hades and survive!" Grover exclaimed, disbelieve etched his tone. I merely smiled proudly at him. Good, stroke my ego more!

"Hurry. The entrance of Olympus is here!" Percy mother said. We are being lead to some kind of door. She just about to open it when a new voice cut us.

"Percy Jackson!" We all turned to a man who flying down to us. He have short blonde hair and blue eyes, a sword in his hand.

"Well, you're not supposed to be alive," He said before opening his hand out. "I'm the lightning thief." He declared, and I can't help but face-palmed. He declare it just like that? Just if all of my former opponent is like that!

"You hide the Lightning Bolt in my shield, why!?" Percy asked. The man snorted before crossing his hand.

"Well it hit me. When you say you're going to the underworld, I realized it's a perfect opportunity to send the Lightning Bolt to Zeus." He said matter of factly.

"Why would you do that!?" Percy retorted back, the man gestured to the building and sneered.

"To bring the Olympus crumbling down." He said. Percy shakes his head in disbelieve, so are Annabeth. Me meanwhile silently opening the door when all of them is to busy with their conversation.

"Why would you want the war of Gods!?" He shouted in disbelieve. This time, the man openly sneered and began floating upwards.

"For Power! They have been in power for too long! This is our time to reshaped the world as we envision it!" He declared. Right, God complex and all of that.

"Well it's too late. We will bring the bolt to Zeus right now!" Percy declared hotly. The man sneered and shakes his head.

"Well, not before mid-" His words cut of as lightning hit him and send him to the neighbor building. All of them turned to me, who in the middle of outstretching my right hand, lightning still aching from it.

"What? I'm tired and hungry. Let's get this over it and eat dinner. Oh, and your treat." I said before turning my backs and walked in. They all soon followed, though eyed me strangely.

"You blast Luke because you're hungry?" Annabeth said incredulously. I shrugged and leaned back.

"He's lucky I'm not roasted him." I said off-handedly, which only bring more disbelief stare. Percy mother suddenly coughed after a few moments of silent.

"Well, all we have to do is press this button and of we go." She said, before the lift went alive and gone upwards. After few moments, we arrived at the top of the building. Or when it's opened, to Olympus.

"Wow." Percy exclaimed, and I whistled. What an amazing place. Lush flowers surrounding the stairs into the building. Countless Fairies fly around, looking as if they're having a time of their life.

"Let's go." Annabeth said, and all of us walked out of the life. All of us except Percy mother that is.

"Go Percy. This is as far as I can go." She said, showing some kind of barrier that block her for evidence.

"*whistled* That's one heck of barrier." I whistled as I examined it. "Hoo~ You have to exert a little amount of mana to pass it. Not noticeable for magician but a normal person could never do it." I muttered. This is really an interesting barrier. And the rune itself is really fascinating me.

"Alright, you could examine those later as much as you want. For now we have to give Zeus his lightning back." Annabeth said, dragging me from the lift. I pouted but followed her regardless.

Soon enough we arrived at the building. It was pristine white, with the architecture of those you usually found in your history books about Yunani. White pillars holding the weight of the building, Grand brown door guarding the building, with Lion head as it's knocker. Above the door itself is some kind of sculpture, showing the form of the twelve Gods of Olympus.

"Olympus, the place of Gods" Annabeth said in awed disbelieve. Her breath come sort in anticipations. I smiled at her, then at Percy before turned to Grover.

"Let's go." I said. All three of them nodded. I nodded back in reply before turned back and opened the door inwards, revealing our presence to the twelve form of Titan in front of us. All of them seated in a beautifully craved throne, with Crown in their heads.

All of the turned their attention to us, judging our value, just were their right as Gods that standing above mortals.

We are all walked in before finally stopped before some kind of ring that separating us with them.

"Greetings o God of Olympus. We come with a good news to deliver. Especially you, o King of Gods." I declared out loudly, furnishing it with a grandiose bow to all of them in show of respect. The three behind me followed suit.

Zeus nodded, opening his hand welcomely to us.

"Welcome to Olympus!" He declared, before staring at me. "And what news is it you bring to us, O the King of Sorcerer?" He asked, earning a surprised gasps from behind me. I can't help but smirked. This is the moments I was waiting for.

I get up and stepped forward. And between those stepped my form changed. Gone was my casual blue shirt, turned into a pristine white clothes, etched with some kind of runes in golden thread, clasped with a pristine white jacket that literally glow with power, with the symbol of ten elements in circle at the back. Gone was my jeens, turned into white pants, once again etched with runes in golden thread, Golden belt clasping it. My black shoes turned into white, with the symbol of freedom in them.

I raised my hand, and the golden ripple spread from beside me, before Zeus master bolt come out from it. I gently plucked it out and offering it to him.

"We have found your bolt, O King of Gods. And it is not Perseus Jackson, the son of the Sea of Gods who stole it." I declared. Some of them gasped in surprise. Zeus himself get up and walked towards me before receiving the Master Bolt from me. Instantly it turned bigger in his hand.

"I thank you King of Sorcerer." He said, once again turning his attention to me. "But do tell me. Who is it then who dare to steal my bolt?" He asked. I smiled and shakes my head.

"It is not me you should be thankful for." I said, before gesturing towards Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. "It is them who found it. They go into the quest to find your Bolt, all for the sake of stopping the war that might bring innocent into it. They have shown bravery that's clearly above what mortals could, and the prowess and mind that's befitting of the Son of Sea God and the Daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom." I declared, glanced at Poseidon and Athena.

Zeus nodded at me before turned his attention to the three heroes behind me.

"You have done well. You all have my gratitude." He said. Every one of them blushed and meekly nodded their head. I have to suppress a chuckle at the sight.

"And for your question…" I turned into the form of Hermes. "It was Luke Castellan, the Son of Hermes. I advice you to meet him and have a talk between father and son, before he do something very stupid." Hermes seems surprised before turned into Zeus. I turned my attentions to Zeus as well. "Surely you would allow that, o Generous King of Gods?"

He seems unsure, only keeps staring at me before finally relented. "Very well. Just for this once." He finally said. I let out a smile of gratitude before dipped my head in a bow.

"You have my gratitude." I said. Zeus nodded before turned back and sit in his form.

"Is there anything else?" He asked. I nodded before gesturing towards the teens behind me.

"I do believe for their greet service for the Olympus, they deserve some kind of rewards?" I asked. Zeus frowned before finally nodded.

"Yes I do believe. What is it you three wants?" He asked. The three of them fidgeted in place, and I once again have to suppress a giggle.

"If I might," I cut them. "What about a change to talk with their parents? I do believe they have longed to talk with their God parent." I continued. Zeus nodded his head in understanding.

"Very well. I will Allow my brother Poseidon and Athena to have a talk with their respective children." He declared, and Poseidon and Athena shot Zeus with grateful looks. "How about you Satyr?" He asked.

Grover fidgeted in his place before gulped his saliva and nodded. "I…" He begins. "I only wish to knows… If either Pan still alive… or not…" He said hesitantly, and I can't help but smiled. Such devotions.

"Is that all?" Zeus asked before nodded. "Yes, he's still alive. I do not know his where about however." He continued. Grover looks like he's just about to collapse right there and then in relief. "Then how about you, O King of Sorcerer?" He asked, turning his attentions to me. I merely smiled and nodded my head.

"It is just happens I'm in need of place to stay." I begin, and Zeus nodded in understanding.

"Of course you would be welcomed in Olympus." He said, but I shakes my head, making him frowned.

"No. It is not Olympus." I said, before smiled. "I'm curious as to what kind of place that can give birth to such astounding heroes such as them. And such, I wish for permission to stay at the Camp Half-Blood." I continued, receiving a questioning stare from most of Gods.

"Hmm, I do not see why not, if that is what you wish." Zeus replied back. I nodded and bowed in gratitude. "Then I do believe this Assembly Business is done." He declared before getting up. Most of them followed and walked out of the room. Leaving only us and Poseidon and Athena.

"Let's go Grover." I said, beckoning him to follow. "Let's go on ahead." I said. I could feel the Gods grateful gaze behind my back. Grover nodded and hurriedly followed me walked outside. Use the time I give wisely, Percy, Annabeth. You deserve it.

"Welcome…" Grover said, gesturing to the gate in front of us proudly. "To the camp Half-Blood." He said. I smiled and nodded. Percy and Annabeth followed me.

"So this is the place you guys stay huh?" I whisteled, marveled at the gate and the scripture in it. "Protection, Hope, and Bravery. Fitting for the camp means for Heroes." I laughed good naturally. Percy seems confused but Annabeth eyes twinkled in excitement.

"You can read them!?" She shouted. I raised my eyebrow in confusion before nodded, not understanding where her excitement come.

"Yes of course." I replied back. And in the next moment she suddenly clasped my hand with her own. I blinked in surprise. When did she-

"You have to teach me." She cut me off. I blinked again before nodded.

"Is that all? I don't mind." I replied back and she suddenly squeled in excitement and jumped up and down like a child.

"Can you hear him Percy! I'm going to study runes!" She shouted in excitement, and Percy could only nodded dumbly. Wow, This woman clearly respect her knowledge.

"It seems the hero have come back. And bringing another friend so it seems." A new voice cut us. I turned to a Centaurs with a long goat and wisdom in his eyes. "My name is Chiron. Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood." He introduce himself, offering a hand.

I naturally, accept it and shook his hand. "Nara Namikaze. The possible Son of Hecate." I said. And thus begins my new journey living in the camp Half-Blood.

Author Note

I know there is some things that is still Mysteries. Likes the Voice, and his Title. And his connection with Amaterasu. But i found it is hard to believe if i just dumped everything here.

ANd for of you who question Japanese Deity. I know in Percy Jackson they only talk about Greeks Gods. But if Greeks Gos exist, why can't another also exist? Just bind with an ancient rule to not disturb each others?

Well, there is all i have to say, Please Rate and Review  
>*Bow*<p> 


End file.
